Mark Sloan
Mark Everett Sloan (1968-2012) was originally known for being the man-whore who wrecked Addison and Derek's marriage. However, he moved to Seattle and finally managed to win Derek back as a friend and started making other friends. He even decided to become a better person and change his ways. He and Lexie Grey had an on and off relationship; even when they were not dating, he was very much in love with her. However, Mark and Lexie, along with some of the other doctors, were in a plane crash. Lexie died not long after the crash of her injuries. Mark was rescued from the woods, but spent two months trying to recover before ultimately falling into a coma. After 30 days in the coma, his life support was removed and he died. History Early Life Mark was born in 1968 to upper-class, but emotionally distant parents in New York City. In In the Midnight Hour, while working on a case involving a man's sleepwalking and his daughter's subsequent insomnia, Mark reveals that his own parents would often go out at night, leaving him to care for himself. As a result, he would turn on all the TV's and every light in the house, even those in the closets, but still couldn't sleep. Later in the same episode, he reveals that he and Derek Shepherd were childhood friends and when Derek's mother, Carolyn, saw how lonely he was, she encouraged Derek to bring him home. This led Mark to develop a family relationship with the Shepherd's, and became like a brother to Derek. In Sympathy for the Devil, Derek's mother Carolyn revealed that Mark once put Derek's favorite frog into the microwave, to which Mark replies that he never pressed start. Mark was an athlete in high school and played on the football team. Personality His friendship with Derek lasted throughout childhood and into their adult years and Mark was Derek's best man at his wedding to Addison Forbes Montgomery. He says that Derek is his better half, but not better looking half. As Derek and Addison's marriage became strained, Mark and Addison grew closer, and eventually Mark slept with Addison, only for Derek to catch them in the act. Derek subsequently left New York and later Addison followed suit, leaving Mark behind. He moved to Seattle to try to win them both back and in the end he became good friends with both. His 400 dollar an hour shrink says … "behind his rugged and confident exterior, he is self-destructive and self-loathing to an almost pathological degree." Mark has commitment issues, likely stemming from his emotionally challenged relationship with his parents, and his friendship with Derek was his single longest relationship. He has a long history of womanizing and one-night stands, and is somewhat indiscriminate about his partners, admitting to affairs with not only Addison but also his tennis partner's wife. Mark is impatient and shows disdain for the responsibility of training interns, but he is also intelligent and conniving, and not above using others to advance his own agenda. He is on good terms with Meredith. He listened to her when she told him to give up on Addison. He also knows that Meredith can make him gain points with Richard Webber. Mark first appeared in Seattle shortly after the bomb scare at the hospital with the sole intention of bringing Addison back to New York. During this visit, Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie discussed a nickname for Mark. They came up with such names as "McSexy" and "McYummy". Meredith was the one who came up with the name "McSteamy". From that moment on, the interns regularly used the nickname behind Sloan's back. He eventually found out about the nickname when Meredith, who was under the influence of painkillers, called to him "McSteamy! Woo hoo!" to which he replied, "Is that what you're calling me now? McSteamy?" ''She responded by saying, ''"Yeah, but I don't think you're supposed to know that." Addison rejected Mark's offer to bring her back to New York and Derek rejected his apology, leaving Mark to return empty-handed to New York. Upon his return, he was not warmly welcomed by Addison or Derek, although he desperately wanted to repair his relationships with both. He carried on a brief fling with Callie Torres before she reconciled with George O'Malley, and developed a friendship with Meredith, although he hit on her before she and Derek resumed their relationship. Mark disliked Seattle, annoyed by the weather and the perceived inadequacies of the city in comparison to Manhattan, and was also discouraged by the continued strife among himself, Derek, and Addison. Mark’s focus remains on repairing his relationships with Addison and Derek. In an effort to stray from the sexual nature of their past attempts, Mark entered a sixty-day abstinence pact with Addison with the agreement that if at the end of two months’ time they had remained celibate, Addison would agree to give a relationship with Mark another chance. However thirty-two days into the pact, Mark witnessed Addison and Alex leaving an on-call room together, and realized what had happened between them. Hurt, he lied to Addison about breaking the pact. Mark and Derek remained estranged, but their relationship greatly mended, after Mark showed support and strength, in Some Kind of Miracle, while Meredith was fighting for her life. After Addison left for Los Angeles, Mark and Derek have mended their relationship, and although the subject of Mark's infidelity is occasionally brought up, they have shown mutual respect for each other, and their respective surgical skills. Relationships Romantic Addison Forbes Montgomery Addison, Mark and Derek were best friends. However, Addison felt that Derek was absent at home, and therefore slept with Mark, supposedly as a way of getting attention. After catching them in the act, Derek left New York for Seattle. After Derek declared his marriage to Addison and friendship with Mark over and left town, Mark and Addison lived together for two months. During this time, Addison became pregnant with Mark's baby. He was initially excited about the pregnancy, but Addison had an abortion after discovering that Mark had cheated on her and after a call from Richard Webber she left Mark to follow Derek to Seattle. Mark, however, remained sensitive to the date of Addison's abortion, but later admitted that he was not ready to become a father, and probably wouldn't have made a very good one at the time. Later, Mark followed them to Seattle to win them both back and tried to convince Addison that he loved her and her marriage was over because Derek was in love with Meredith. He went home without Addison, but after Addison found Meredith's panties in Derek's tuxedo, she called Mark for a "transcontinental booty-call". Derek came to apologize to Addison and found Mark coming out of the shower, at which point both Addison and Derek knew their marriage was over. After a quick trip back to New York to sublet his apartment and sell his practice, Mark took over the plastics program at Seattle Grace. Mark tried to prove himself to Addison by abstaining from sex for sixty days. After discovering that Addison slept with Alex, Mark lied and said that he had slept with someone, thereby taking responsibility, and effectively ending their romance. They did, however, remain friends. He and Callie met and became friends (with benefits). He, Callie and Erica became friends and he constantly teased them about having a threesome and was shocked when Erica kissed Callie. Lexie Grey Mark decided to change his ways after the nurses started a campaign called Nurses against Mark Sloan and Miranda Bailey's defense was "He's a manwhore". He remained single for a long time, occasionally sleeping with Callie. Meredith started to worry that Mark was flirting with Lexie Grey. Derek told Mark to "keep little Sloan out of little Grey". However, Mark started to notice her and they began dating secretly with only Callie, Sadie and Derek's mother aware of their relationship. When Addison came back to Seattle for a visit, she realized but Mark managed to keep her quiet. Their relationship continued, even after Lexie gave him a penile fracture. Lexie soon grew tired of keeping secrets and told him she wasn't going to be his girlfriend until he told Derek. He confessed to Derek who eventually accepted it. Their relationship continued but things got awkward when Mark suggested they move in together, the subject moved to marriage and awkwardly they started to avoid each other. Mark decided to move on anyway and started looking for a house but Lexie told him he couldn't make her feel guilty. Sometime after George O'Malley's death they moved in together. Later however, Mark discovered he had a daughter, Sloan Riley, who arrives seeking his support after becoming pregnant and being evicted by her mother. Mark permits her to move in with him, which angers Lexie. When Lexie makes it clear that she knew that Mark would choose his own daughter over her, she puts an end to their relationship. Sloan experiences difficulties in her pregnancy, so Mark takes her to LA to be treated. He and Addison once again sleep together, but when he comes back he tells Lexie because he doesn't want to lie to her and wants them to get back together, but when she tells him she slept with Alex it puts an end to their relationship. In the sixth season finale, a gunman commits mass murder at the hospital. Mark helps Lexie save Alex, her new boyfriend. In the aftermath of the shooting, Lexie has a nervous breakdown and Mark has her committed to the psychiatric unit. Their friendship is strained. However, Lexie softens towards him when she learns that he is still in love with her. As Lexie goes to talk to Mark about him still being in love with her, she sees Mark entering his apartment with Derek's sister Amelia, kissing her and ultimately having sex with her. When Callie's girlfriend, pediatric surgeon Arizona Robbins, breaks up with her, she and Mark have a drunken one-night-stand. Shortly thereafter, he reconciles with Lexie, but is delighted when Callie discovers she is pregnant with his child. Lexie, however, is dismayed by the news and leaves Mark. In the seventh season finale, Mark gives Jackson and Lexie his blessing and tells Lexie he will let her go. Lexie replies that she's still in love with him, but right now she needs Jackson to be happy. Mark only repeats that he will let her go. When Mark finally starts dating again, Lexie feels jealous. This even results in Lexie throwing a ball at Mark's new girlfriend and mistakenly saying that she wished she could be in the OR with him when he was talking to his girlfriend on the phone. Later, Lexie finally tells Mark that she is still in love with him. Mark tells Derek that he is torn between Lexie, the woman he loves but doesn't want anything that he wants, and Julia, who can give him everything he wants. Mark and Lexie board the plane with their feelings unresolved. After the plane crashes, Lexie is stuck under debris from the plane. Mark tells Lexie that he loves her and that they are going to get married and have children, because they're meant to be. Lexie then dies with a smile on her face. Mark breaks down and holds her hand for several hours after. He later suffers from a cardiac tamponade, which Meredith (with Cristina's help) is able to resolve temporarily with whatever gear survived the crash. He fights for his life throughout the rest of the episode and considered letting himself die, saying that he'll, "be okay. Lexie is waiting for him." Arizona reminds him that Sofia is waiting for him to return home and that he has to survive for her sake. The fate of the doctors remains unresolved at the episode's end. In the premiere of season 9, Mark is in coma and Callie and Derek watch over him. They also mention that they will respect Mark's wishes of taking him off life support after thirty days. Even if Callie disagrees at the end of the episode, she thinks it best to respect his wishes. During the season premiere, they also show videos of Mark in the past few years. At the end of episode, Mark Sloan is taken off life support and is watched by Derek and Callie while he dies slowly but without pain. Teddy Altman In season 6, after Mark and Lexie's relationship fell apart, he began a relationship with cardiothoracic surgeon Teddy Altman, despite the fact she was in love with their SGH's trauma surgeon, Owen Hunt. They had a few weeks of dating, which seemed to be going well. Mark later slept with Reed Adamson, as he and Teddy were not exclusively dating. There was no official breakup as they both just stopped seeing each other. Julia Canner After Lexie and Mark's breakup and Sofia's birth, Mark hit a dry spell for a little while. He was so focused on being a new father that he didn't actively pursue romance. After he picked up an obsession with cooking Callie suggested that he find a new girlfriend. Julia works at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital and was part of the softball game between the two hospitals. She and Mark dated for several months, however it was quite obvious Mark was still not over Lexie, especially when she and Jackson broke up. In spite of this, Mark and Julia were quite serious. They even discussed having a child together. However, before that could happen, Mark was in a plane crash. When Julia visited him in the hospital after the crash, he broke up with her. saying that he loved Lexie. Career Mark attended medical school at Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons, completed his residency in otolaryngology, a fellowship in plastic surgery, and quickly became one of the most highly-regarded plastic surgeons on the East Coast with a thriving private practice. Professionally, Mark is regarded as a very successful and competent surgeon and one of New York's finest plastic surgeons. Alex Karev referred to him as the "go-to-guy" for plastics, and Richard Webber proposed that the addition of Mark to Seattle Grace's plastics program would double the revenue of other departments. He is skilled at delicate and complex reconstructive procedures, but also performs cosmetic procedures. Of his personal philosophy, he says: "People don't come to me to fix what's on the outside. They come to me to fix what's on the inside." Before moving to Seattle, he owned a private practice with Addison Montgomery and Derek Shepherd. However, when they moved away he decided to win them back and sold the practice. At Seattle Grace he was a very good surgeon but an awful teacher, he often had interns pick up his dry cleaning or get him coffee and mainly looked out for himself, ignoring Addison when she told him SGH was a teaching hospital. After some time working at SGH, he considered terminating his verbal contract with Richard and moving back to sunny New York but he decided to stay after Meredith let it slip that Richard was retiring. Mark entered the race for the chief position and quickly gained the advantage when the others prepared ten year plans and he prepared a right-now plan (taking the words from Bailey). The board members and the chief applauded him, but in the end he failed to become chief. However, he stayed at Seattle Grace to work on his relationship with Derek and Seattle itself started to appeal to him too. Notes and Trivia *To French viewers Mark is known as Dr. Glamour, not McSteamy, to German viewers he is known as McSexy, and to Swedish viewers he is known as Dr. Hot. *His character name, Mark Sloan, was in honor of the character, Dr Mark Sloan, that Dick van Dyke played on "Diagnosis: Murder". *He had Chicken Pox when he was six. *Mark was "double-board certified" in ENT and plastics. *Mark was the interim chief of surgery during Support System. *He put Derek's frog in the microwave when he was ten, but never turned it on. *The female employees of SGMW complained about how Mark was always flirting and some people referred to him as a "man whore". *He started to learn Spanish so that Sofia could grow up knowing her heritage and culture. Gallery 218MarkSloan.png 518MarkSloan.png 6x20MarkSloan.png 9x02MarkSloan.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Mark-centric or are otherwise very informative about his life. *In the Midnight Hour *Going, Going, Gone *Remember the Time Memorable Quotes :Mark: I love you. I do. I love you. I've always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you… which is why you have to stay alive. We're gonna get married. And, then, you're gonna become an amazing surgeon. And we're gonna have two or three kids. :Lexie: So, Sofia can have siblings? :Mark: Yeah. A sister and two brothers. We're gonna be happy, Lex, you and me. We're gonna have the best life, Lex, you and me. We're gonna be so happy. So you can't die, okay? You can't die. Because we're supposed to end up together. We're meant to be. ---- :Mark: She told you. I've known you my whole life. I grew up with you so I know what you're thinking. That there is a year of your life wasted. Trying to make it work with Addison and you could have been with Meredith. That you could be happy right now. That all of this, everything… that you and Meredith could have had a real chance. Still, I thought you should know the truth. I thought I owed you that, as a friend. ---- :Mark: She really doesn't know how good she is. Sometimes you wish people would see themselves the way you do. ---- :Mark: You know, it's funny. Derek walks in on me naked with his wife, actually in the throes, and he just turns around and walks away. But he sees me so much as talking to you, and I'm on the ground bleeding. Interesting, don't you think? ---- :Mark: I want you to promise me something. If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared it will cause problems. Even if you're scared it will burn your life to the ground. You say it. You say it loud. And you go from there. ---- :Mark: Supporting someone and respecting someone isn't the same thing. ---- :Mark: But somehow, somehow, I lost my best friend and the woman I loved. ---- :Mark: Lex… I'm still in love with you. I tried not to be, but it didn't work. And Sloan's gone, there's no baby, and I don't want to sleep around. I want another chance. I'm still in love with you. :Lexie:'Karev… he's… Mark, I have a boyfriend. :'Mark: I know. But I'm saying you could have a husband. ---- :Mark: I know who she is, and if she's going through her worst right now, I want to go through it with her. She makes me happier than anything I've ever known and if I can have a part in making her happy again, that's all I want to do. That's all I want to do for the rest of my life. Appearances Category:PP Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (Cardio) Category:GA S3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Patients Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Patients (Ortho) Category:Patients (Urology)